Incredibles 8: Unity Of Heroes
Incredibles 8: Unity Of Heroes is the 8th game in the Incredibles: Knights Series and partial sequel to HeroFall. The game takes place in an Alternative Universe where Dash never left his family and never joined the Rogue Heroes. After the events of HeroFall, Iron Man's death and the Battle Of Chicago, the Sentinel Task Force is now searching for the leader of the last remaining cell of the Justice Fleet, Captain John Price. The game is the start to the Unity Trilogy and is exclusive to the Xbox One, set for release in 2019. Plot The game opens a few minutes after Dash killed Tony Stark, AKA Iron Man. The U.S. Military comes in to the ruined city of Chicago, arresting Iron Man's army known as the Justice Fleet and taking the dead bodies of Soap, Griggs and Hawkeye to the Morgue, while taking the wounded Justice Fleet members to the Hospital, while Aiden manages the arrests and says "Make sure they go away for a LONG time! When the wounded get to the hospital, cuff them!" as The Incredibles and the rest of their allies look at the damage that the battle has caused to the city. Mitchell then walks up and says "Price got away with a small unit of Justice Fleet troops, they headed South in a Warbird!" and Dash says "I'll get him!" but Clementine stops him, saying "Dash... Stay. We still need you here." and Dash stops, saying "Alright. We should stop hunting Villains for now. I think we've earned some time off." and Gideon says "We ALL need some time off from this." and Clementine agrees, but she then says "Dash is right, though. This isn't the end... It's just the beginning." as the game turns to black, showing the title Incredibles VIII: Unity Of Heroes. The game then skips forward to 5 Months Later, where the city of Chicago has been repaired and the Justice Fleet defeated. The Sentinel Task Force acts as the New United States Government, taking control of the Military, Police and other major factors in America, while the higher ranking Heroes hunt Price down, who has been Disavowed and is now a War Criminal. The game then switches to Dash's POV in the Sentinel Tower, where he is asleep due to sleep deprivation (Dash spends all hours digging up info on Price and the unit of Justice Fleet members he escalped with). Clementine then goes up to him and nudges him, saying "Dash, wake up." and Dash gets up, asking "What's up?" and Clementine hands him a CCTV picture of Price talking in an alleyway with two hooded people, and Clementine says "This was taken in Phoenix, Arizona. Last night, 11 PM. CIA got wind of it and started a drama of a nationwide manhunt." and Dash observes the photo, which confirms the feared Justice Fleet presence in America, and Dash goes with Clementine to tell Mitchell and Gideon that Price is alive. The squad then goes to the state of Arizona to hunt Price, ending up in the city of Phoenix. Dash and Clementine stay hidden in the crowd while Mitchell and Gideon sneak through apartment buildings. Aiden and Jacks then hack into the CCTV cameras and find one of the hooded men from the footage, who is code named 'Key-Man'. Category:Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Action Games